Zalgo (Cartoon Fight Club)
Summary Zalgo is the all-Omnipotent Ruler of the Creepypasta Universe, he is the ultimate Reality Warping Horror Demon. algo is a being that could best be described as a "horror," a creature of utmost terror. He is known as "He Who Waits Behind the Wall" and the "Nezperdian Hivemind" in some circles. He is an eyeless abomination with seven mouths. His right hand holds a dead star and his left hand holds the Candle Whose Light is Shadow and is stained with the blood of Am Dhaegar. Six of his mouths speak in different tongues. When the time is right, the seventh shall sing the song that ends the Earth. To invoke the hive-mind representing chaos. Invoking the feeling of chaos. Without order. The Nezperdian hive-mind of chaos. Zalgo. He Who Waits Behind the Wall. ZALGO! Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | 1-B, '''possibly '''Multiversal Memetic Name: Zalgo Origin: Cartoon Fight Club, originates from Creepypasta Gender: Genderless, Preferably Male Age: '''Billions upon Billions of Years Old '''Classification: Demon Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nigh-Omniscience, Immortality '''(Type 1, possibly Type 4) |''' Reality Warping (Mentioned many times by AnimationRewind that Zalgo has unmatched Reality Warping, even the mention of its name distorts Reality itself),' Soul Manipulation '(Zalgo can consume Souls, can trap Chara's Soul from resetting the Timeline), Possession, Empathic/Mental Manipulation (Zalgo can mentally torture someone), Plot Manipulation (Zalgo can physically consume Plots/Storys), Biological/Transmutation Manipulation (Can decay the Mortal of a Body), Immortality (Type 1, 4 & 8, Zalgo cannot die as long as Evil, Chaos, Grief and Destruction exists), Silent Melody (Zalgo can sing an incomprehensible song called the Seventh Song to end all of Existence itself), Corruption '(Can distort Reality itself by the mention of his name), '''Black Hole Manipulation '(Holds a Dead Star/Black Hole in his hands), '''Darkness Manipulation (Holds one candle that shatters darkness), Resistance to Timeline Destruction '(Stated by Cartoon Fight Club that even when Asriel Dreemurr uses the Hyper Goner to destroy the entire Timeline, Zalgo exists in a Void where Space-Time is Irrelevant/Doesn't exist), '''Abstract Existence '(Zalgo is the embodiment of Evil, he will exist as long as it exists), 'Conceptual Manipulation '(Controls said Evil), '''Non-Corporeality (Zalgo doesn't have a true Physical Form as those are Avatars), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Void Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation Attack Potency: Star Level '''(Holds a Dead Star/Black Hole), Hyperverse Level (Stated by AnimationRewind that Zalgo can sing an incomprehensible song named the Seventh Song that destroys all of the existence of Creepypasta, and the Creepypasta Multiverse contains more than 12-Dimensions which is above String-Theory and AnimationRewind stated that Zalgo is Hyperversal, defeated Asriel Dreemurr who is above Bill Cipher who is a 12-Dimensional Being stated by AnimationRewind, SCP-682 defeated Zalgo but SCP-682 was not able to put him down for good, also when it's mentioned that Creepypasta is consistently stated to run on String-Theory Structures, also note that AnimationRewind's Zalgo is surprisingly less wanked than the Omniversial Battlefield Wiki Zalgo despite the fact that AnimationRewind is very inconsistent) | 'Multiversal Memetic '(Defeated almost the entire Meme Team including the likes of Dat Boi, John Cena, Sanic, Gaben and Cory in the House and scales to Spoderduk who is comparable to Base Form Saneegee who fought in the Meme Movie, Zalgo is one of the Top strongest characters in AnimationRewind Fiction, a God-Like demon who is already a Memetic Internet Legend for the sake of Plot when Creepypasta fought MLG) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Holds a Dead Star/Black Hole in addition that Black Holes are so dense that not even Light can escape), Immeasurable (Beings that are above linear 4-Dimensional Space-Time have Immeasurable Speed), likely 'Omnipresent '(Zalgo exists everywhere where there is Chaos, Destruction and Evil) 'Lifting Strength: Large Star Level '(Zalgo can hold a Dead Star within his hand), 'Immeasurable '(Beings that are above linear 4-Dimensional Space-Time have Immeasurable Speed) [[Joke Battles Wikia:Striking Strength Scale|'''Striking Strength]]: Star Level | Hyperverse Level | Multiversal Memetic Durability: Star Level | Hyperverse Level | Multiversal Memetic '(Taking hits from Thomas the Dank Engine, Gaben and Spoderduk) '''Stamina: '''Virtually Limitless (Zalgo exists beyond the idea of Stamina as he is Abstract, Undead and Immortral) '''Range: '''Can access the entire CFC multiverse 'Intelligence: 'Likely '''Nigh-Omniscient '(Zalgo knows all of all Worlds, Dimensions and concept and the entire reality of Creepypasta itself, although losing to Spoder-Duk, can communicate in different Languages) '''Weaknesses: Can be Dimensionality Trapped Feats Finally the one to end Asriel's Winning Streak, defeating Asriel Dreemurr and Chara, also soloing Undertale Superior to Dimentio, Sakuya Izayoi and Beerus Slaughtered the Meme Team except for Dolan Others Notable Victories: Asriel Dreemurr Notable Losses: Spoderduk SCP-682 (Although 682 could only BFR Zalgo, but wasn't able to kill him) The Illuminati Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Creepypasta Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Plot Users Category:Biology Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Abstracts Category:Conceptual Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1 Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Memetic